In such industries as landscaping, there is often the need to place aggregates in close-fitting spaces around residential pools, narrow trenches and the like. Conventional mechanized delivery methods for aggregates rely on large machinery, which cannot fit in such close-fitting spaces. Consequently, the transport and placement of aggregates in such spaces is usually done manually. It is in any event desirable to deliver and unload aggregates in close-fitting spaces more rapidly and efficiently, as well as at different heights.